


Beskar Heart: The Journal Sketches (Epilogue)

by The Corellian Pirate (Turhaya_Hundteth)



Series: Beskar Heart [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Akk Dog, Baby Yoda - Freeform, Dark Comedy, Din Djarin - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love, Mandalorian, Mando, Mudhorn, My First Fanart, Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Humor, Trivium - Freeform, YT-2400 light freighter, razor crest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turhaya_Hundteth/pseuds/The%20Corellian%20Pirate
Summary: A visual appendix and the first epilogue to "Beskar Heart". This collection of rough sketches and notes have been taken from the Pirate's private journal.Language warning. Adult content.As an epilogue, if you haven't read the story, then no doubt the epilogue will make very little sense, and if you do intend to read the story, then be warned that you are heading in to certain spoiler territory.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: Beskar Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. The Bucket Brain

### The Bucket Brain

He’s finally awake. Thank fuck. I’m so tired, and I’m over sitting awake all night, wondering if tonight’s the night he finally packs it in.

I’ve resisted the urge to sketch him until now. Bera would be proud (I probably wouldn’t have done it justice anyway). Regrettably he’s got his clothes back on, but even worse, he’s started opening his mouth.

Shame he’s such a conceited asshole. Fucker hit me within minutes of figuring out I’m Clan. Not that being smacked up is anything new, but he’s a bounty hunter – he should have come across far worse than me.

The way he carries on, whipping his fucking blaster out all over the place – he acts like I’m a threat to him. Dickhead hasn’t realised if I wanted to be an asshole to him, I had five whole days to do it. Ungrateful prick.

Besides, what can I do to a fucking Mandalorian? Isn’t he supposed to be the great warrior? Great imbecile, more like it.

I wonder if he was always like this, and if his jerk-off attitude is simply a result of him being trapped under a bucket his whole life? Maybe not – it’s possible the crash has fucked up his brain. Apparently, it’s not the first time he’s had his bell rung in a major way. If I still had my med-tech I’d be able to check him out properly, but he’s fucked just about every piece of equipment on the Triv.

I’m just going to chalk it all up to him being a jerk, until evidence suggests otherwise.


	2. The Buck

### The Buck

A magnificent creature. Such a shame he had to die, but Bera will love the antlers, and the pelt will be beautiful when it’s done. Amazing song! I’m so glad I saw it coming, and had the idea to record it.

Thank the gods I _did_ record it. Din doesn’t know it yet, but this is the back up plan. Fuck up with apex predators, and miss that shot, and they will turn on you in a heartbeat. If he misses, that Akk will be all over him, like ice on Hoth.

If I can confuse the Akk for a second, or even draw it back to the sled, then it might give him a second chance.

This whole thing is fucking crazy. I honestly don’t know what I’m hoping to achieve out of it. I just hope I don’t die doing it. Sometimes things are worth fighting for, and sometimes they’re worth dying for. The irony is anything worth dying for, is also probably driving you to stay alive.

What a complete mind-fuck.


	3. The Trivium Plans

### The Trivium Plans

_Big Butt-Face Bera,_

_Sorry this is hand sketched, but you know what happened to my stuff. GRRR!! Thanks for not killing him on sight (I think?)._ _Now we’re getting a crew, I’ve got to change the interior again (and there’s a BABY to think about! What the fuck?!)._

_Take out the hunting gear and cold store. Pull down the bomb shop (we’ll work in the cargo hold). Engineering and Mechanical will have to be cut back to its original size (sigh…). Gut the crew quarters and stick medical in its place. Shove the brewing rig in the galley somewhere. She’ll need a bigger water tank too. Please put all the ordinance back on the right mounts this time._

_Re-install the passenger quarters (they’re bigger) but I want mine extended, so we can fit in a place for the kid._

_Also - I need a bigger bed. Make sure it’s unbreakable (I don’t need another incident like the one with the kitchen table)._

_Love,_

_Little Ass-Pain._

__


	4. The Akk Dog

### The Akk Dog

It’s taken me so long to write about this, but then again, it was a real shit time. Right now, I’m waiting for my hacking program to do its job, so I thought I’d circle back to it now… while I’m stuck on this Dog ship (why the boys always choose massive freighters, I’ll never know, and I can only attribute it to the need to measure dicks).

I don’t really remember what the Akk Dog looked like while it charged me down on the field. I was blacking in and out, and at any rate I couldn’t look at the fucking thing. I know what Din meant now with the Mudhorn. At the last second, he just couldn’t watch it trample him. I couldn’t watch that orange bastard attempt to kill me either. I guess it’s because even though we’d accepted it at the time, neither of us really wanted to die. All I could do in that moment was look at the Mando, and hope that this time he was quick enough to make the kill.

Obviously, I didn’t die, but in the days after it, I was either too injured, too heartbroken or too fucking drunk to write anything. Too fucked up to care about anything anymore. Then the helmet came off, and there’s another three days with no writing, because time flies by fast when you’re getting your brains screwed out and breaking the furniture in the process (the look on Bera’s face when I told him what happened to the kitchen table was fucking priceless).

So, I don’t remember what it looked like when it charged. But I’ll never forget the evil bastard grinning right next to me when I shot it in its giant eye! That damned thing was loving every second of that hunt, and every time it looked at me like a succulent spit roast, my blood ran cold. By the gods that scared the shit out of me… I’ve taken out a fucking _Krayte dragon_ with no worries, but at least I was able to use as much firepower as I wanted! Staring-down that Akk with nothing but a lone blaster was something else. Din didn’t help, the stupid bastard. Took his eyes off the canyon and nearly sent me bouncing right into its jaws. But it’s done now, and the beacon (thankfully) did the job.

As much as the chase and the kill all made a great tale, the scariest part was this – _I didn’t know for sure if the beacon parts would actually work._

What if it the parts _didn’t work_ in the coms tower? I had to make that damned thing work at all costs, because I would not have survived much more time trapped with the Mando while he was busy squeezing my soul dry. He naively _assumed_ that I could fix the tower when he stomped on my fucking heart, the great twerp.

Dumb fucker didn’t consider that shit in his grand scheme, did he? And he wonders why Bera thinks he's a fucking moron.


	5. The Baby

### The Baby

I have no idea what the fuck he is, or where he’s from, but he is the cutest little thing I have ever seen in my life.

Hard to believe that this tiny child is so powerful. When it comes to the Force, they say size doesn’t matter, but I still have trouble imagining all the stuff Din says the baby has done.

I never thought I’d love anything at first sight, but this baby proved me wrong. Not only is he the most adorable thing in the galaxy, but he has such a wonderful instinct for driving Din up the fucking wall.

I love watching that man get his rifle in a knot over a tiny baby, and then instantly fold because he’s such a green heart. But I love watching the baby drive him nuts even more. Little green bugger always seems so bloody happy when he does it, too.

Love that kid.


	6. The Jackpot

### The Jackpot

I’m hopeless at people portraits, especially drawing likenesses of real people.

Technical drawings and wildlife sketches have never been an issue, because that’s what I’ve always done. Unfortunately, I need to try in this case, because I don’t get to see that man’s face anywhere near enough. Every time I do see his face, it could be the last time, so I make the most of it.

It’s a shame the sexy prick always looks so surly when I ask him to sit still for five minutes! I just want a quick sketch, but you’d think I’d asked the cranky bastard to hand over all his beskar. I love that thing he does with his eyebrow, and the annoyed little pout… but his _smile_ lights up the night (and makes me melt instantly, like the complete skrag that I am!). _That's_ what I want to capture!

But I don't think I could capture it, because even though I’ve seen his pissed off look a thousand times, I still can’t do that justice.

The motherfucker is so sexy, anything I ever draw of him will always fall pathetically short of reality. He’s the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. 

I knew mostly what I was getting in to before I married him, and everything below the helmet looked perfectly good to me. Especially on day five after the crash... I had an idea he might regain consciousness that day. When I checked on him that morning, he was still out cold, but he was harder than beskar – good sign he was recovering, and a good perv...

Still, I was blown away when he took off that helmet the first time. It was such a mind-fuck vowing to someone you haven’t seen. He could have looked like a Gungan under that lid.

As it is, I thank the gods, and wonder what I could have possibly done right in this life. How is it that this lowly Pirate got married to the most disgustingly perfect human in the entire galaxy?

It’s all I can do to stop myself pouncing on him continually. In fact, I don’t know why I’m even wasting time writing about the man, when I could be _fucking him right now_ … And on that note…


	7. The Pirate Pass

### The Pirate Pass

I like Cara very much, and not just to look at (although she does have the most amazing ass).

I can see why Din likes to keep her around. She’s a female version of him, only smarter, calmer, and stronger. Great conversationalist too, although I’m sure that’s something Din hasn’t discovered yet because he has the social skills of a Fleek Eel at times.

From what he described, I thought Dune would have all her shit together, and probably even be a little smug like him. Thankfully not. Where Din likes to ignore his issues and insecurities, and pretend he’s always on top of everything, Cara is surprisingly different.

It’s refreshing to be around someone who has such an honest grip on who they are. Dune has insecurities, she just deals with them instead of hiding from them. Is she shitting herself at the thought Gideon is going to catch her and upload her to a Mindflayer? Fuck yes! But rather than ignore that fear, she has no problem voicing it. Cara has a distinct advantage in being herself – she’s so fucking strong that no one in their right mind would consider calling her a coward.

It’s not as easy for the rest of us to be so honest about what we fear, but it’s something we should all aspire to.

If Din trusts her, then that’s all I need to know. Would clan her up in a heartbeat, but I reckon she’s probably had her fill of inking herself for the sake of going to war for someone else’s cause. 

Bera hit on the ‘Pirate pass’ concept. A way for Cara to seek sanctuary with Old Clan should she ever find herself on her own with the kid. We spoke a lot once the Razor Crest was out of the way, and the Mando was no longer around to set off my brother’s temper. As much as Bera likes to call me the problem solver, he was adamant that something be done in the event of both mine and Din’s demise (which is relatively likely). The baby is already in danger, and we must have a safe place for him to go if the worst happens.

Not too many people are running around with an Old Clan knot on a hound tooth, so we're pretty sure most of the other Clans will recognise it as ours. We used the simplified version of our symbol for the Corellian system. The five diamonds are the five planets: Drall, Selonia, Talus and Tralus joined together, and Corellia in the centre. Normally our star, Corell, goes in the middle on top of everything, but with the tooth being so small, Din's more likely to cut off a finger than get it right. In the end, he actually did a pretty good job of it.

My brother really does have an enormous green heart. Despite what my husband thinks, Bera has been brilliant, and has tolerated way too much shit (read: “completely turned a blind eye to the numerous Code violations, insults to his sister, and the expense to fix the Crest”).

Din’s one saving grace in Bera’s eyes? I’m clearly and obviously _happy_ – something my brother said he hasn’t seen in a great many years. I guess he thinks (like I do) that sometimes the steel is worth the price.


	8. The Mud in the Blood

### The Mud in the Blood

Got the Triv back today. Nice to sleep in a decent bed, rather than that shitty bunk on the Crest. Even Din is snoring his head off right now. And gods, did we all need a fucking shower! No wonder the Crest smells like a Toydarian's ass crack.

I don’t trust Mayfeld on my ship, and I’m monitoring him. If that sack of Rancor shit goes anywhere near my cockpit, he’s going to be fucking sorry when the safety protocols start going off.

The jailbreak today was such good fun. Freaking out Mayfeld like that was hilarious, and I’m never apologising for it, even when he does figure out it was all a bluff. 

I hadn’t scratched that itch in a long time, and I can’t even remember the last time I drank from an enemy or showed all my ink. Not just the Mudhorn skull (which is amazing – Bera did such good work, and my sketch does it no justice) but the rest of the Dog tatts too. Proper head shave, motherfucker! I feel like a real War Dog again!

Having Din and Cara around made a huge difference. It's a weird feeling to have friends at all, let alone ones who completely accept me for who I am. Apart from Clan, nearly every other being in the galaxy flinches in revulsion at the sight of me. You harden yourself against it and tell yourself it doesn’t matter, but it never ceases to be painful deep down. 

Din could have killed Xi’an himself (and even Striped) but he wanted me to do it on his behalf. I knew he was itching to see me use the blade on something other than deer. Despite what Cara thinks, I didn’t have a problem with Xi’an. Din sure did, and knowing how _badly_ he wanted revenge, and how much he _enjoyed_ watching?... Massive turn on, and my inner exhibitionist came roaring out.

But that was nothing compared to watching him waste those droids! I HATE DROIDS. All Clan do, because the motherfuckers keep being sent by those in charge to wipe us out. Witnessing him take out the _metal militia_ was fucking amazing! Jokingly humped Dune’s leg at one point, it was so good. Cara laughed - proof of how far we’ve come as friends in the few days since she bashed my face in.

Droids or not, I hadn’t seen Din have a proper fight yet, and he was pure poetry in motion. It exceeded everything the legends say about Mandalorians. Beautiful to behold. Beyond compare. Impossible to describe.

Too bad that smart-mouthed Triggerman is a fucking mood killer. He’d be hilarious, if he wasn’t such a giant dick. Still, Cara thinks he’s got potential, and while her judgement might be a bit off on account of her ginger-lust, her assessments of people are usually spot-on.

Din’s right about one thing though – for the kid’s sake, we need to _make it work._


	9. The Razor Crest

### The Razor Crest

Holy fucking Hondo! What a fucking day yesterday was!

The bloody Acclamator job ended up being the single biggest farcical fucking shitstorm I have ever been involved in. I’ve pulled jobs that have gone so badly wrong, I’ve ended up in jail - and I still think this may have been worse. Fuck me if we haven’t opened a box full of angry Loth Cats! Those children! What the fuck was that all about? Still – it’s not over yet…

The second half of the day was much better. Din still needs to learn his place and leave my specialities to me. Things like blowing up Star Destroyers (pity Kanata wasn’t at the castle, because she would have loved to hear about it). Bera told me Din was fretting like a little girl, and caused a big scene at the cabin, resulting in Cara knocking out two of the boys (which impressed the Clan no end, so I can only imagine she’s going to have a lot of Dog boys lusting after her from now on).

Just because _Din Djarin is the great warrior_ , doesn’t mean he’s the greatest at everything. Bera certainly thinks he’s fucking idiot. Shit – he can’t even beat Dune in an arm wrestle, and continually loses bets to her. And Mayfeld! That motherfucker got _both of us_ with the Razor Crest Radio stunt. 

I fucking applaud the cheeky bastard for that one, and didn’t care, because it ended up clearing the air between us. Din was raging about it and got his revenge twice over – the first time with his fists on the Crest, and last night with the ‘Mayfeld-Dune Edition’. Din and I are both shameless animals, but those two freaks almost broke the record for the dirtiest filth ever transmitted. They are into some _fucked up shit!_

The revenge on Mayfeld wasn’t the only thing to go right - Din Djarin was officially Blood Striped, and he’s a proper War Dog! Bera was impressed at both his commitment to the Clan, and the clever planning he did to get around the helmet. My brother wasn’t the only one who was impressed, and of course it drove me wild. With the Striping, Razor Crest Radio, and a head full of mushrooms, I think we might have set a personal best.

The biggest success of the night was the fact that - FINALLY - we all seem to be getting along. Mayfeld feels like part of the crew, Din is over his shit, and of course Cara and I were fine anyway because we’re both awesome. I mean the mushrooms probably helped, but that’s not all of it.

It all comes down to trust and feeling included. Once Mayfeld knew he was part of the team, it all fell into place. To the point where I’m about to go give that butthead his own Pirate pass. Turns out he has a green heart, and I never thought I’d say it, but I’m glad he’s my friend.


	10. The Mandalorian

### The Mandalorian

I couldn’t draw him like this. Floating in the bloody Bacta tank. All I can think about is what could have happened. It almost came down to it – he nearly died. It’s only just in the last few minutes that I felt comfortable telling the others that he would live.

Was I worried about the lid? No – once he was in the tank, the helmet was the easiest thing to navigate (like I don’t know how to shut a fucking door on my own medical bay). At any rate I had made my promises and vows, and I would never have let the others touch it. They would have to kill me to take his beskar off.

I was worried that today was the day he would die.

I told him once I would _let_ him die, but ‘letting’ something happen implies you have a choice in the matter. Today I nearly didn’t have a choice. If it wasn’t for Mayfeld, we would have been too late. That’s why I quickly got out this sketch – of him as a warrior. Alive. Moving. If he didn’t make it out of the tank, I didn’t want that to be my last memory of him.

This sketch is the last thing I really clearly remember of him in the chaos of hundreds of children, Imps and Dogs. Striding onto the deck of the Acclamator with his blaster out (as always) ready to take on the entire galaxy.

So many crazy things have been happening in one long chain of events which hasn’t stopped since we flicked that EMP switch. I should be stoked that I not only met but flew with my heroes (not to the mention the fact they came on my ship and we smoked together!). I should be elated at the fact the Dogs stuck it to the Empire so hard. I even ripped apart Gideon myself, and apparently (according to Han) the Dark Sabre is legally mine! Technically I’m Mando by marriage and defeated the last owner in combat, so the legendary blade now officially is the rightful property of this lowly Pirate (at least until I can get it to where it needs to go).

Under the circumstances, I’m not happy, just relieved. I need sleep. I need a fucking drink. But I am not moving until he wakes up. Nothing else has meant anything - not in comparison to the long minutes that passed sitting by this Bacta tank.

I knew what I signed up for. I knew what it would cost me. But I also knew that I would do everything in my power to ensure that man remained a LIVING MANDALORIAN. I had to make it work.

More than ever, with the shit brewing in the galaxy, Din Djarin being a Mandalorian means something.

***

**Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please hit the kudos button below to let me know.**


End file.
